Known apparatus for locking the rotational position of a luminaire about the long axis of an elongated reflector generally include a fulcrum screw or a nut on a fulcrum screw mounted at each end of an elongated reflector coaxially with the long axis of the reflector. The rotational position of the luminaire is locked by tightening the fulcrum screws or the nuts on the fulcrum screws. However, normal luminaire use and vibration sometimes cause such tightening means to become loose and the reflector to rotate out of its desired position.
Additionally, certain lighting applications require luminaires with elongated reflectors to be mounted adjacently, or end-to-end. Such lighting configurations generally result in dark spots in the lighting pattern on the ceiling or wall near the location at which one lamp ends and the adjacent lamp begins. Such dark spots are due to the large end-of-lamp intervals in lighting configurations adjacently mounted with two separate mounting means. The end-of-lamp intervals (space between lighted portions of lamps) in prior lighting configurations are approximately three and one-half inches.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for mounting apparatus which will allow the rotational position of a luminaire to be locked without subsequent loosening due to normal luminaire use and vibration and which will also allow elongated reflectors to be mounted adjacently with minimal dark spots in the lighting pattern.